Punto debil
by Kiki-split
Summary: Ustedes serán mis madrinas de boda . - ¿Qué? . Me vi callada cuando sentí dos delicados labios posarse sobre los míos mandando al diablo mi cordura . - Está mal - dije . - No importa Granger , almenos se que no te soy indiferente.  One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos . Son de la fantástica J.K Rowling . Creanme si fueran míos JAMÁS hubiese asesinado a Canuto y Lunático. (: . Y hubiese dejado emparejados a Hermione y Draco (:

**Advertencia:** Es un Femslash . Para los que no saben que signfica , aquí les va : Relación Mujer/Mujer. Abstengase a leer si no le gusta. Y disculpen mis HORRORES ortográficos. (:

* * *

**Punto debil **

─ Así que... - me presionaba.

─ Parkinson déjalo ya - pedí tratando de no entrar más en el tema. Joder , si seguía mirándome así terminaría hablando más de la cuenta , como descubri , suelo hacer con frecuencia cada vez que estoy con ella.

─ Oh no Granger , abriste la boca , ahora suelta la lengua , tía - ronroneó con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se dejaba caer en un falso gesto de cansancio sobre mi silla , de mi escritorio , en mi oficina , donde se suponía , claro está , que debería estar trabajando . Más , en estos momentos asuntos... más importantes requerían de mi total atención.

Como por ejemplo , la rubia que en esos momentos tenía delante mío. Si, la verdad es que nose porque pienso así de esa forma sobre ella, pero ya no podía evitarlo. Desde aquel día...

_Flashback_

─ Herms sabes que te quiero y todo pero , hombre tía , que andar diciendo que éste pedazo de tela andrajoso se me vería bien en la boda es un tanto... desesperante - dijo "con todo el tacto posible" _(notece el sarcasmo)_ mi mejor amiga Ginny , que se encontraba frente a un espejo mientras miraba como un delicado pero algo sobrecargado vestido blanco se amoldeaba a su figura haciendola lucir más adulta , más.. menos ella.

─ Si bueno Ginebra nose para que me molesto en venir , si contigo misma te bastas - dije bastante enojada mientras emprendía camino hacia la salida. Odiaba el simple hecho de estar allí , no soportaría que mi mejor amiga me hiciera mi estadía allí , más dificil del que ya de por si era.

─ Disculpa , disculpa Herms - dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura impidiendome ir - se que se me fue un poquito la lengua - al ver mi ceja levantada se corrigio con fastidio - vale, se me fue bastante la lengua , pero es que.. ¿entiendeme vale? , es mi boda , es.. , estoy nerviosa - me echo una mirada de reojo esperando que dijera algo , y al notar mi silencio continuó - ¿me perdonas? - pregunto con su usual puchero, al que no me podía resistir y por lo tanto el culpable de que me encontrara en esos momentos allí , en la madriguera con docena de encargadas de arreglar al estilo muggle , el vestido que a la caprichosa de mi mejor amiga le viniera en gana escoger.

─ Ya que - respondí para luego soltar un bufido cuando la pelirroja sonrío triunfante. Claro, todo le salía a pedir de boca. Ginny parecio entender lo que mi mirada le reprochaba ya que me saco la lengua en un gesto muy infantil , volviendo a lo suyo .

Su vestido , un tema seguramente mucho más importante que yo - me permití pensar amargamente mientras me sentaba en una silla frente al espejo viendo como Alice a espaldas mías hacía diferentes muecas , cada una más fea que la otra , al mirar los vestidos que las encargadas muy amablemente le pasaban.

Rode los ojos . Parecía una niña pequeña . Aunque no podía criticarla , supongo que cualquiera estaría así.. o quizá no , pero cada quien libera los nervios de maneras distintas y parecía ser que Ginny los liberaba comportandose como toda una princesa.

Ademas estaba el ligero detalle de sus no muy normales hormonas que parecían haber salido a frote desde el mismo momento en el que Harry le pidio matrimonio. Si, ese mismo día , me atrevería decir , mismo instante , la pelirroja dejo a Harry con las palabras aglmoreandose en su boca porque había salido disparada al baño. Resulto ser que estaba embarazada , eso y el matrimonio , era mala mezcla.

No para Harry que se la pasaba de aquí para alla con Ron aprovechando su soltería . No para sus padres que la ayudaban en la decoración . Sino para mi , Hermione Granger jerente del Banco de Gringotts , que en esos momentos debería estar sumergida bajo una larga cantidad de solicitudes por aprobar , pero no , me encontraba ayudando a mi mejor amiga en la desición más estupida de la vida , un vestido.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con un chillido de alegría que me hizo dar un bote en la silla y luego fulmine con la mirada a la causante de aquel chillido. Claro , Ginny

─ ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Ginny? - pregunte entre dientes y la pelirroja se volteó con un vestido blanco con unos pequeños detalles negros en los costados , tenía una cinta del miso color que se amarraba en la parte baja de los senos , y tenía una caída libre.

─ Es.. perfecto - suspiró y parecio que aquello hizo coro en la angosta sala , puesto que las encargadas sonrieron entuciastas y ¿porque negarlo? algunas aliviadas. Se acabaría el calvario Ginebra Wesley futura Potter . Abrí mi boca para replicarle sobre sus escandalosos gustos cuando la puerta se abrio abruptamente dando paso a dos finas caderas que se contorneaban a lo largo del angosto salón.

Frente a mi se encontraba una rubia , no cualquier rubia. Aquella rubia de la que no sabía nada hace unos cuantos años , aquella rubia que durante mucho tiempo fue un calvario durante mi estadía en Hogwarts. Una rubia.. despampanante ¿para que mentir?.

─ Parkinson - susurre asombrada bajo mi aliento , pero al parecer la ex-Slytherin lo escucho porque me dedico una gélida morada que más que odio , demostraba burla . Genial, como en los viejos tiempos - pensé con ironía.

─ Granger me alegra saber que me has mantenido en tus recuerdos - siseó con malicia y me sorprendi a mi misma prestandole más atención de la necesaria en su melodioso tono de voz. Siseante , ronco y .. ¿Sexy?.

─ Oh chicas no empiecen - comenzó a refutar la pelirroja viendo que me iba a defender - Hermione , Pansy , Pansy , Hermione - presentó y yo bufé por lo bajo. Yo ya sabía quien era esa pretenciosa rubia.

─ Se perfectamente quien es - gruñi y la rubia sonrío ánte aquello. Oh genial , fuera de contexto.

─ Como decía , gracias Granger , se que no te soy indiferente por lo visto - dijo impregnado cantidades industriales de mofa en su tono de voz mientras una sonrisa de lado se instalaba en sus labios y me miraba de arriba a abajo. Decir que un escalofrío recorrió por completo mi espalda y que de repente mis manos no se podían mantener quietas , era innecesario , pero cierto. Al parecer que esas orbes verdosas , que portaba la rubia ex-Slytherin , me escanearan me hacía poner nerviosa. Y juro jamás haber estado nerviosa de una chica.

─ Pues bien , me alegra que se recuerden - trató Ginny de sonar alegre , más la incomodidad del momento era notorio en su tono - pues bien , Pansy ¿que te parece? - pregunto haciendo que la rubia enfocara su vista en el vestido , anteriormente denominado por mi como "extravagante", que en esos momentos sostenía la futura esposa de Harry.

¿Es una broma? Pedirle ayuda a una serpiente , Ginebra tenía algo malo.

─ Oh Ginny es hermoso - dijo con tono meloso y yo alzé una ceja criticandome sobre tambien la salud mental u ocular , vease como quiera , de aquella rubia pretenciosa.

Vaya cambio - pensé con sarcasmo notando como la rubia sonreía amistosamente a mi mejor amiga y como a mi me dedicaba fribolas miradas.

─ Un momento - pensé en vos alta - ¿desde cuando eres amiga de ésta .. de ésta. - me vi incapás de terminar mi frase ya que en cuestión de segundos tenía a la susodicha rubia delante mío apuntando mi cuello con su varita.

─ Termina esa frase y date por muerta Granger - siseó con odio en mi oído causandome otra serie de escalofríos. Esto estaba mal, debería estar temblando ánte la amenaza o burlandome de ella. No sintiendo nervios de su cercanía.

─ Bueno chicas me alegro que se encuentren tan a gusto con sus mutuas compañías - musitó con sarcasmo la pelirroja ganandose una mirada gélida por parte mía y una de burla por parte de la rubia - respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta Herms , Pansy y yo trabajamos juntas en el Ministerio y junto a ti van a ser las madrinas de mi boda - concluyó con una sonrisa.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso la locura de los gemelos Wesley se le contagio a esta pelirroja o se cayo de la cama de pequeña? ¿Madrina yo? ¿Junto a Parkinson?

─ ¿Estás de coña? Yo no pienso soportar ni un segundo más al lado de ella - señale a la rubia que alzó una ceja , al parecer divertida - y si no te enteras Ginebra , es una madrina y un padrino, no dos madrinas - aclaré tratando de que mi amiga comprendiera , leyendo entre líneas , que prefería irme nadando con el Calamar Gigante de Hogwarts ántes que soportar a la ex-Slytherin.

─ Lose Herms , pero Harry está en total acuerdo conmigo , así que.. Pansy .. Hermione .. me interesa poco si se odian o se aman con intensa locura , pero vais a ser mis madrinas y se acabo - viendo que iba a refutar algo sentenció - y no hay no por respuestas - dijo y al ver que cerraba la boca apretando los dientes con furia sonrío victoriosa por segunda vez en el día - gracias Pansy buen criterio - le guiño el ojo mientras salía del salón con el susodicho vestido en mano y encargadas tras ella .

Poco le importo que le hubiese dado mi criterio , al parecer como siempre , la ex-Slytherin se salió con la suya , hasta en temas tan irrelebantes como la elección de un simple vestido.

Oí una pequeña risita muy cerca de mi y voltee para encontrarme con la rubia mirandome divertida , sentada en donde anteriormente yo lo había echo.

─ ¿Qué es tan divertido? - gruñí

─ Oh.. pues que parece ser que siguen habiendo pequeñas rencillas entre nosotras ¿o me equivoco? - pareció disfrutar autenticamente de decir aquello.

─ Sigo sin verle lo divertido Parkinson - dije y la rubia bufó

─ Oye Granger , a mi me gusta tanto como ati el tener que soportarte en todo este asunto de los preparativos , pero no me ando quejando - dijo mientras se levantaba y con elegancia inata de una heredera Parkinson , contorneaba sus caderas al compás de una música inaudible , pero pudiese jurar que si hubiera música, sería una muy sexy . Y me reprendi por pensar eso . No estaba bien .

¿Pero que estaba bien en todo aquello? ¿Yo aquí enterandome que soy madrina? ¿Enterandome que la otra madrina es Parkinson? Muchas cosas rozaban la raya de lo mal, para pasar a lo catastrófico .

─ A y por si te interesa , no se te ve mal esa camisa , sólo que quizá está echa para mostrar escote - menciono con sorna cerrando la puerta trás ella , dejandome sola en aquella habitación y sonrojada. Maldita Parkinson

_Fin Flashback_

Desde eso ya habían pasado dos meses. Mañana sería el día de la gran boda. Ginebra sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y yo la más infeliz.

Oh ¿no lo mencione? Ron se casa tambien . Desición de última hora. Literalmente . Me entere ayer. Al parecer muere de amor por Luna . Y me alegro , es una gran amiga , excelente persona , algo excentrica. Pero me alegro.

Pero me rompo en pedazos por dentro al verlos juntos, besandose o abrazados . Las miradas lo dicen todo , dicen que tanto se quieren , y esas miradas eran insoportables para mi ser.

Quería no ir. Quería inventarme catarro o hasta un ataque de Mortífagos , reviviría al mismo Voldemort (no literalmente por supuesto) , con tal de no asistir.

Pero claro, como mi querida amiga pelirroja sabía que tarde o temprano iba a acobardarme por cualquier motivo decidio hacerme un pacto de sangre. Iba o iba. No tenía muchas opciones que barajar.

Así que estaba condenada a ver al que por tantos años fue mi amor platónico casarse con una de mis mejores amigas. Al menos una que si acepto mi consejo con respecto a vestidos , debo decir.

─ ¿Piensas hablar o tengo que sacarte la información de una manera menos.. ortodoxa? - siseó jugando infantilmente con la silla de mi oficina. Y tiemblo , todo mi ser tiembla ánte lo que aquellas palabras pudieran significar. Pero evito que ella lo note. Desde aquella primera vez en la sala de los Wesley , es cotidiano mis nervios ánte la ex-Slytherin y prefiero no darle vueltas a ese asunto. Solo dejarlo pasar.

Aunque al parecer mis mejillas sonrojadas me delatan porque la rubia se levanta con aquel porte tan característico de ella y se acerca a mi con delicadeza auténtica de un depredador y yo la presa , por supuesto.

─ Vamos Granger , dime algo ¿cuál es tu punto debil? - pregunto en un debil ronroneo mientras me acorralaba en la pared. Joder odiaba su caro perfume . Odiaba su auténtica fragancia a flores y a millones de galeones . Odiaba aque tembleque de mis piernas ya tan acostumbrado en situaciones como éstas.

Y me sonrojo más como si fuera posible por haber sacado de contexto , ese "punto debil". No debería pensar en eso. Yo era.. Hermione Granger , fui prefecta en Hogwarts , la mejor de la promoción , la más.. santa , por decirlo de algun modo. Y me sorprende pensar en ciertos temas, cada vez que la rubia está lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para que tenga que alzar la mirada para poder verle , o su escote queda justo en frente de mi, gracias a la diferencia de alturas.

─ No tengo punto debil - logre decir luego de controlar el tembleque de mis manos y ella alzó una ceja , autenticamente incredula.

─ Anda ya , ¿como no? - pregunto curiosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza mirandome con malicia.

─ No - sentencie y ella bufo acercandose más a mi , causando que mi espalda tocara la fría pared y yo me sobresaltara. Ella sonrío al parecer notando lo mismo que yo , no tenía salida. Estaba a su merced.

─ Me encantaría probarte la gran blasfemia que es ello - susurró a mi oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda y yo sintiese mi corazón latir fuera del compás normal. - Pero tengo asuntos pendientes - dijo ántes de atrapar uno de mis bucles entre sus finos dedos , jugar un poco con él y soltarlo separandose de mi con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer mis notorios nervios por su cercanía le subían su ego , bien por ella.

Líe con mis piernas para poder llegar hasta el sillón y me deje caer pesadamente allí agradeciendo sentir una superficie debajo de mi , podía jurar que había estado a punto de caer al suelo con lo debil que se encontraban mis piernas.

─ Granger , joder dime - mostró impaciencia y yo sonreí burlona. Ver a Parkinson desesperada era .. ¿sexy?.

─ Parkinson , ya lo sabes todo , Ginny se encargo de ello , ¿para que quieras que te lo diga yo? - pregunte suspicaz. Ella bufó y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón , dejandose caer abruptamente , más sin perder su elegancia inata.

─ Porque quiero que me lo digas tú , será más interesante , además así me saco de dudas - dijo y yo suspire. Me iba a arrepentir pronto de esta pregunta

─ ¿Qué dudas? - pregunté y ella sonrío de lado.

─ ¿Te gusta Wesley? - soltó de una y yo me encogí en mi sitio. Ya había llegado el arrepentimiento , demasiado rápido , a mi parecer

─ Vale Parkinson , que el tacto no es lo tuyo , por lo que veo - dije y ella asintió con una mueca de impaciencia - y la pasiencia tampoco , parece - susurre por lo bajo y ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada

─ No te tomes tanta confianza Granger - advirtió y yo bufé .

Me mordí la lengua para no decir algo como "No sabía que había una raya de la confianza entre nosotras" , porque claramente causaría llevar esta conversación a temas segundos que yo prefería evitar.

─ ¿Qué más da que me guste? - pregunte y continué sin permitirle contestarme - ¿Que más da que llore todas las noches por él? ¿Qué más da todos los esfuerzos que e hecho a lo largo de los años para llamar su atención? Todo se reduce a que no soy lo suficientemente guapa como para él , Luna lo es - concluí en un susurro. Había descargado mi dolor , con quizá , la persona menos adecuada en la fas de la tierra pero no me arrepenti de ello nisiquiera cuando sus penetrantes orbes verdes se clavaran en mi rostro con suspicasia. Para luego suspirar.

─ Lovegood es guapa , lo admito. Pero está loca - cuando vio que iba a defender a mi amiga ella bufó - si ya lose , es tu amiga , joder Granger que hasta cuando esa amiga se va a casar con el que te gusta la defiendes , ay que ser tonta o .. tener demasiado corazón , el punto es que.. Granger parece que tendre que comprarte un espejo , eres más hermosa que Lovegood , aunque me atrevería a decir que más tonta que ella , que no darte cuenta de ese Wesley era un idiota desde un principio es deprimente , y luego degradarte a ti misma , es ..más deprimente aún. Mira que que un chico deje que una persona como tú derrame lagrimas por él y no hacer nada al respecto , mira que con el simple hecho de dejarte pasar .. Wesley es más tonto de lo que creí - concluyó con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se levantaba para irse dejandome pasmada pensando en todo aquello que acababa de decirme.

─ Espero que eso haya respondido tu pregunta - dije logrando salir de mi ensoñación

─ La verdad no - susurró bajo su aliento para luego girar el pomo de la puerta y marcharse sin decir más nada.

Parkinson solía hacer eso , llegar e irse de la misma manera , sin que yo me entere de que va. Pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como el hecho de que una ex-Slytherin me diera un halago, o más bien unos cuantos. El hecho de que la rubia me haya dicho "hermosa" me hacía sonrojar y sonreir bobamente. Y me asuste de ello, ya todo esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

_/\\\\\\\\\_

─ Herms te quiero - dijo mi amiga al otro lado de la línea y yo sonreí. Tenía mis momentos de histeria y ella de sus berrinches, pero la adoraba.

─ Yo más Ginny , mejor duerme que tienes que estar perfecta para mañana - sonreí al oir un grito de histeria.

─ Si, si , tienes mucha razón y tú , Oh por Merlín que nervios , tú tambien tienes que dormir , debes estar pefecta y Pansy tambien - dijo y pude jurar oir cierto rentintin en su voz

─ ¿Oigo malicia en tus palabras pequeña Wesley - Potter? - pregunte y la oí reir

─ Déjalo pasar Hermione - pidió y yo suspire. Sabía a que se refería y odiaba que cambiase de tema.

─ Ya debes dormir Ginny - traté de evadir el tema

─ Herms eso puede esperar , esto es importa , debes.. debes dejarlo ir ¿ok? , tu te mereces algo mejor , y que conste que quiero al cabezota de mi hermano , pero no quiero verte sufrir cuando tienes la felicidad a un paso de tus narices y no te das cuenta - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño sin entender de que iba aquello

─ Ginny ¿que dices? - pregunte y ella suspiró

─ Herms , odio ser tan.. faltante de tacto en momentos así , pero joder amiga ¿no has pensado en que quizá haya alguien que esté sufriendo igual que tu? , por verte tan mal , Hermione eres un libro abierto , se puede notar que estás mal y la lastimas - susurró y yo abrí los ojos como platos

─ Dijiste "la" - la acusé y podía jurar que se estaba tapando la boca con la mano.

─ ¿Yo? , no dije nada , paranóica - canturreó con cierto nerviosismo y yo bufé . Había escuchado bien.

─ Ginny se lo que escuche , ¿a quien le hago daño? - pregunte y oí un suspiro.

─ Herms , esto no me corresponde a mi - dijo y yo gruñi.

─ Ginny - traté pero ella me interrumpió

─ Cambiando de tema .. ¿como van las cosas con Pansy? - pregunto con alegría y yo alzé una ceja por el cambio abrupto de tema

─ ¿Cómo pueden ir? - pregunte confusa

─ Osea .. ¿ya son amigas? - pregunto y yo suspire. No sabía responder a ello. Amigas , como amigas no eramos. Pero .. entonces las palabras de la rubia esa tarde en la oficina llegaron a mi mente y me sonroje.

─ No.. no lose , Ginny - me sincere

─ Pues espero que si , me encantaría como regalo que mis dos madrinas se llevaran bien , sería lindo . Pero.. ¿tu quieres ser su amiga? - pregunto con cierto misterio en la voz. Sabía que había algo oculto tras esa pregunta , pero no me dio tiempo de pensar en ello cuando sono mi timbre.

─ Ginny te tengo que dejar , tocan el timbre - dije

─ Vale Herms , descansa , adios - colgó y yo me dirigí a la entrada a abrirle la puerta a ..

─ ¿Parkinson? - pregunte confundida al ver a la rubia de la cual hace pocos minutos la pelirroja y yo hablabamos. Lucía.. simplemente fantástica. Como siempre. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta y algunos mechones caían elegantemente por sus sonrojadas mejillas por el ligero maquillaje , tenía un vestido negro de corset que hacía resaltar más su figura y abajo caía libremente hasta un poco más abajo de los muslos y bajo ese vestido se lograba ver unas delicadas medias que se perdían entre la parte baja del vestido. Me sonroje dandome cuenta de que la estaba mirando , mucho más de lo normal y levante mi mirada hacia sus ojos normalmente fríos , pero ahora escondían un sin fin de emociones que no fui capás de identificar. Su sonrisa de lado indicaba cierta burla al percatarse claramente de mi escrutino y me vi incapas de sostenerle más tiempo la mirada.

─ G-Granger - noté como su voz se había quebrado como si su garganta estubiese seca y entonces note como ella me escrudiñaba de la misma manera que yo a ella hace pocos segundos. Me sonroje furiosamente y me removi incomoda en mi lugar al darme cuenta que llevaba solo un camisón negro , para mi alivio al menos no transparente , y unos shorts lo suficientemente largos para mi bien.

─ ¿Q-que haces aquí? - pregunte confundida. Jamás imagine a aquella rubia desmpapanante en mi casa , grande fue mi sorpresa al verla en mi oficina , pero esto.. rayaba de lo irreal.

─ Deberías saber que abrir la puerta en camisón no es la mejor opción , digo.. si fuera un hombre , estarías en graves problemas - evadió mi pregunta con tal siseó que hizo que mis rodillas temblaran y tuviera que agarrarme del marco de la puerta para no caerme. Aquello había sido una clara indirecta que mi cerebro había trabajado con rápidez.

"Si fuera un hombre" - pensó con cierto alivio más al ver la nada discreta que le mandaba la rubia a su vestimenta su alivio flaqueo y decidio agarrar el sueter que tenía en el perchero.

─ ¿Pasas? - pregunte sabiendo que si volvía a preguntarle la razón del porque se encontraba en mi casa , evadería astutamente la pregunta.

La rubia asintió adentrandose a mi casa mientras la escrudiñaba con la mirada para luego sonreir quedadamente.

─ Lindo hogar Granger - comentó y yo asentí agradecida más no se porque dije lo siguiente , sólo sabía que debía andarme con cuidado de estas nuevas sensaciones de seguridad y confianza que me invadían cuando estaba cerca de la ex-Slytherin.

─ Hogar no Parkinson , casa , un hogar es cálido - dije y ella me miró al parecer sumamente interesada y confundida y al ver mi semblante serio asintió comprendiendo lo que había tratado de decirle con aquello. Desde que mis padres habían muerto , ya nada era lo mismo en mi casa. Era solitaria y fría.

─ ¿Puedo? - pregunto señalandome un sofá , a lo que yo asentí confundida e impresionada. No podía creer que Pansy Parkinson estubiera en mi casa ,y pidiendo permiso para sentarse en un sofá , cuando la veía andando por el mundo tan libre y campante que jamás pense ver esa faceta respetuosa y tímida de la rubia. ¿Y para que negarlo? me encontre fasinada con ello.

─ ¿Q-quieres algo? - pregunté para romper el incomodo silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido. Parkinson bufo y negó con la cabeza

─ Quería saber si ya tienes tu vestido - pregunto y yo tarde un rato en analizar de que estaba hablando y cuando lo hice abrí mis ojos como platos causando una mirada de mofa por parte de la serpiente.

!Mierda! mañana era mujer muerta. Ginebra futura Potter me descuartizaría a la manera muggle más dolorosa que encontrara . De ello estaba segura. Con todo el asunto de los preparativos , ir de aqui para alla , las constantes visitas de la rubia que me ponían de nervios , el ajetreo que había en la oficina y mi auto-terapia de superar a Ron , se me había olvidado lo más importante quizás. El condenado vestido.

Negue con la cabeza tapandome la cara con las manos. Mujer muerta. Pefecto. Oí una ligera risa y levante la mirada enojada para reclamarle a la rubia por reirse de mi tormento pero me quede congelada al ver que en su mano cargaba una bolsa de "Dreams Come True" (1) y parpadee confusa. No me había percatado de que había llegado a mi casa con una bolsa y más confusa aún al ver que me lo tendía.

La mire tratando de encontrar respuestas en sus orbes verdosas que tanto me mareaban y confundían y ella sonrío irónica.

─ Me lo imagine - contestó con simpleza relajandose visiblemente en la superficie mullida de mi mueble . Al ver mi aún cara de desconcierto bufó - Es un vestido - aclaró y yo asentí sin salir de mi asombro.

─ Eso ya lose , pero... - iba a refutar pero la rubia bufó poniendo los ojos al cielo

─ Ahorrate el discurso de es muy caro, no lo puedo aceptar , y mejor ve y pruebatelo - dijo con una sonrisa. Una autentica sonrisa. En los dos meses que llevaba conociendola y me atrevería a decir que en los 7 años que convivi con ella en Hogwarts , jamás la había visto sonreir de aquella manera. Tan .. jovial , tan ..deslumbrante. Sentí mi corazón dar un brinco y como subitamente la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y decidi escaparme a mi habitación cuanto ántes con el vestido en mano.

Tenía muchas preguntas que auto-responderme y con los penetrantes orbes verdes electrizantes de la ex-Slytherin mirandome fijamente se me haría imposible pensar con coherencia.

Una vez en mi cuarto cerre la puerta y me dispuse a cambiarme. No detalle mucho el vestido hasta que no me lo puse y me sorprendi al ver que era exactamente de mi talla, como si fuese hecho a mi medida. Más grande fue mi sorpresa al verme reflejada en el espejo. Me veía.. hermosa.

El vestido era negro como la noche , tenía pliegues en la parte del escote y caía abierto hasta mis rodillas . Note el listón rojo que quedaba en la bolsa y suspire. Necesitaba ayuda.

─ Parkinson - llamé abriendo ligeramente la puerta agradeciendo que la rubia se encontrara un piso abajo y no pudiera notar mi sonrojo.

─ ¿Qué? - oí que decía

─ ¿Podrías ayudarme? - pregunté tan bajo que pense que no me había escuchado pero me sobresalte al verla segundos despues frente a mi.

Me miró de arriba a abajo sin perder detalle de mi y sentí mi respiración volviendose superficial.

─ Te queda.. perfecto - concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y un toque de arrogancia , que ni con el paso de los años perdía. Más note que sus ojos seguían escrudiñandome con descaro y miles de emociones cruzaban por ellos , más no le tome importancia.

─ G-gracias - dije sonrojada - mm.. ¿podrías ayudarme a ponerme el listón? - pregunte señalandole el listón rojo que se encontraba sobre mi cama.

La rubia asintió mientras se acercaba a mi cama cogiendo el listón entre sus manos y luego acercandose a donde yo me había quedado petrificada en la puerta. Ver a aquella rubia despampanante en mi habitación fue una vista muy peculiar que causaron un torrente de emociones en mi interior.

─ Ven - jaló de mi mano colocandome frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación y se coloco tras mío.

Pude ver como agarraba el listón y lo colaba alredor de mi cintura, pasando sus brazos por delante de mi cintura y apretando un poco por detrás para luego hacer un ligero lazo en la parte de atrás.

─ Listo - susurro en mi oído y todo su aliento dio de lleno en mis fosas nasales. Menta y fresa. Combinación delirante . Y ¿para que mentir? mis favoritas a partir de ahora.

A pesar de ya tener el lazo amarrado y no necesitar más de aquella torturante cercanía ninguna hizo nada para moverse de aquella posición y me quede viendo nuestra imagen reflejada en el espejo. Se veía.. irreal. Perfecto.

Y entonces la pregunta de mi mejor amiga hace unos minutos llego a mi cabeza ... "Pero.. ¿Tu quieres ser su amiga?"

Aquellas simples palabras resonaron en mi cabeza dejando un remolino de pensamientos y entonces entendi el contenido oculto tras ello. Y lo pense , me imagine situaciones en las que ambas fuesemos amigas , casi igual que Ginny y yo , y el vacío que sentí fue.. indescriptible.

Mis pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando vi como la rubia se alejaba de mi con una expresión que no pude decifrar. Y entonces sentí frío. Hasta ahora no había notado que desde que Parkinson había pisado mi casa , no se sentía tan fría y sola.. Se sentía... ideal.

─ Quédate - pedí y pude ver una pequeña fracción de segundo como por su rostro cruzaba una auténtica expresión de sorpresa para luego sustituirla por una más serena , pero igual de elegante.

Se acerco a mi con paso elegante y delicado y se volvio a colocar tras de mi , con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez se acercó más a mi haciendo que cada respiración que hiciera pegara de lleno en mi nuca y coloco sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cintura haciendome sobresaltar por el calor que recorrió todo mi estomago en cuestión de segundos.

Nunca ántes había estado tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos , que ese simple pensamientos me asusto.

Volví mi vista al espejo y sonreí ante la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Dos chicas , _estrafalario_ , una rubia y de facciones tan delicadas como elegantes rodeando delicadamente la cintura de una castaña.

Con el paso de los segundos aquella sensación de calor fue sustituida por el de protección, por increible que pareciera me sentía protegida entre los brazos de aquella ex-Slytherin. Sentí como colocaba su mentón en mi hombro desnudo y aspire su aroma , su fragancia. Aquello que me hacía marearme y por pequeñas fracciones de tiempo, perder la razón.

Me llegue a preguntar si aquella imagen se vería bien ante los ojos de los demás. Esta conducta era de amigas ¿o no?. Al parecer la confusión fue fácil de leer en mis ojos por lo que Parkinson se separo de mi con cierta resistencia.

─ Debes... quitarte el vestido - susurró brindandome una cálida sonrisa , algo apagada para mi gusto.

─ C-claro - tartamudee torpemente entrando al cuarto de baño para cambiarme y así aprovecharía de colocarme algo más descente que aquel camisón en el que minutos antes me encontraba.

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al ver que el cierre del vestido no bajaba y bufe tirando de él con más fuerzas y gemi bajito al ver que mis esfuerzos eran en vano. El cierre estaba muy abajo como para poder llegarle completamente , necesitaría ayuda. !Joder con este vestido!

─ Parkinson - llamé luego de haber salido del baño encontrandome con la esbelta figura de la rubia mirando detenidamente las fotos que colgaban de mi pared. La rubia se sobresalto al oir mi voz, claramente no se había dado cuenta de cuando salí del baño , y luego alzó una ceja en señal de confusión al verme todavía con el vestido

─ Se que mola y todo pero Granger que la boda es mañana - bromeó con malicia y yo me abstube de colocar los ojos en el cielo.

─ Lo tengo muy en cuanta Parkinson , pero necesito ayuda - susurre esto último sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer para luego ver como los labios de la rubia se curvaban en una pequeña pero notable sonrisa sacarrona. Y maldije mi mala suerte.

¿Qué me había pasado por la cabeza a la hora de pedirle un fabor como aquel a aquella rubia pretensiosa , portadora de aquel cuerpo tan.. escultural , de piernas largas y finas facciones , portadora de aquel caracter y conducta tan elegante como petulante , y principalmente a aquella que fue una de mis nenesis durante mis 7 años en Hogwarts? O aun más importante ¿Porque no me arrepentía de dejar que aquella rubia que tanto me ponía de nervios me ayudara con el cierre de un vestido? .

Era normal, entre chicas , sería una situación más, pero entonces ¿como describir el temblor repentino de mis rodillas y el calor subiendo por mis mejillas?. Negue con la cabeza completamente arrepentida de mi desliz y me prepare para volver a encerrarme en el baño, quizá hasta que la rubia se marchara pero sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo con algo de rudeza haciendome voltear rapidamente chocando contra la pared y el cuerpo de la rubia en cuestión.

─ ¿A donde vas Granger? - siseó la serpiente con una sonrisa ladeada y yo trague nerviosa.

─ A solucionar mi problema yo sola - respondí tratando de aparentar seguridad , más fallé estrepitosamente gracias al temblor de mi voz y ella sonrío por este hecho.

─ No seas tan pudorosa Granger , ven y te ayudo con eso - dijo para luego con agilidad propia de un león y no de una serpiente me volteó haciendo que mi espalda quedara a su vista y pude jurar que sonrío tras de mi. Pero mis suposiciones se vieron mandadas al demonio cuando sentí como sus fríos y delgados dedos recorriendo mi espina dorsal con tal delicadeza que crei por un momento ser un cristal que se pudiera romper en sus brazos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir como sus nudillos rozaban mi espalda cada vez que hacía esfuerzos contra el cierre del vestido.

Una sensación de frío me llego por completo y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya el vestido había bajado completamente hasta mis pies dejandome solo en ropa interior y sentí toda mi sangre arremolinaba en mis mejillas. Trate de convencerme que aquello era normal. Es decir, había visto a Ginny y Luna en innumerables ocasiones cambiandose , y ellas a mi. Pero jamás había sentido tal pudor como en estos momentos y no pude evitar el estupido acto de tratar de cubrirme con las manos causando una sonora carcajada de la rubia que seguía aún detrás mío.

Agarre el vestido con una mano y me dispuse a entrar al baño a cambiarme esta vez con éxito pero me volví a ver aprezada por las delicadas manos de la ex-Slytherin que me miraba con sorna mientras ladeaba su cabeza detallandome más aún , jugando con mis terminaciones nerviosas y sentí frío en mi espalda. No sólo por el hecho de estar desnuda contra la pared, sino para aquellas nuevas sensaciones que había descubierto al estar tan cerca de la rubia.

Trate de escabullirme de entre sus brazos pero ella chasqueó la lengua divertida y siseó con auténtica diversión en mi oído.

─ ¿Porque tan apurada leonsita? - pregunto y yo cerre los ojos aspirando su aroma sintiendo como el calor invadía todo mi cuerpo.

─ V-voy a p-ponerme ropa - taramudee y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego volver a centar su atención en mi , volviendo a acercar su cara a mi cuello para susurrarme.

─ ¿Y que si a mi me gustas más sin ropa? - pregunto y supe que llegaría mi fin sintiendo como mi corazón bombeaba con velocidad alarmante y como mis mejillas perdían todo calor. Cualquier insinuación que pude haber tergiversado en ocasiones anteriores se quedaban atrás con esta simple declaración. Y estaba segura que no tenía dobles sentidos, sólo uno. Uno al que temi con todas mis fuerzas.

─ S-sueltame Parkinson - pedí o más bien suplique y la rubia bufo acercando su cuerpo más al mío haciendo que nuestras piernas chocaran.

─ ¿Que pasa Granger? ¿la leona le teme a la serpiente? - siseó y yo negue tratando de convservar lo que me quedaba de dignidad.

─ Yo no te t-temo - dije mientras trataba de escabullirme de su agarre , más ella apretó más la mano que sujetaba mi muñeca y nego con la cabeza

─ Te recuerdo que no fui yo la que susurro "Quédate" - me recordo acortando completamente las distancias entre nosotras de tal manera que podía sentir cada parte de su anatomía chocando contra la mía y me retorci nerviosa al sentir como una de sus manos se posaba en mi cintura haciendo que ardiera. Aquello no era normal , ni estaba bien.

─ Yo y-yo s-sólo lo dije porque... - traté , me exprimí el cerebro para encontrar escusa ligeramente creible o no tan ridícula , pero nada y la rubia se percato de ello con un bufido sarcástico.

─ ¿Porque Granger? ¿Porque? ¿Porque nos veíamos como dos lindas amigas? no me hagas reir por favor - se burló haciendo una mueca despectiva típica de la Parkinson de la época de Hogwarts. Y aquella simple pregunta me dejo en una especie de trance. Palabras vacías y vagas de los pocos hombres con los que estube , preguntas retóricas por conversaciones con Ginny . La última ... Pero ¿tu quieres ser su amiga? . Y la respuesta llego simple y rápida sin pensarlo demasiado. No. No quería ser su amiga.

Y temblo imperceptiblemente bajo los brazos de la rubia que aún la aprezaba , temiendole a aquella situación. Desde pequeña había oído en radios y televisiones muggles sobre la homosexualidad. Había leído de ello. Opiniones no tenía , sólo siempre le parecio ridículo sabiendo que podría llegar a encontrar el verdadero amor en una persona del sexo opuesto. Jamás se le paso por la cabeza lo contrario.

Y ahora que se encontraba envuelta en esa situación tan peculiar no supo que hacer. No supo si correr , gritar , llorar , reir o simplemente dejarse hacer entre los brazos de aquella mujer.

─ Dime Granger - me presiono la rubia al ver que yo no pretendía dar reacción alguna ante sus palabras - ¿eso es lo que piensas? ¿amigas? ¿enserio? - pregunto acercando su cara a la mía causando que su respiración se mezclara con la mía y tube que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no suspirar. Era demasiado fuerte el centenar de emociones que en ese momento pasaban en mi interior como para ponerlos en orden. No todavía.

─ Parkinson por fabor - susurre bajo mi aliento , rogando que no me torturara de aquella manera. Su cercanía no me dejaba pensar , aunque dudaba mucho que en algún momento de esta noche pudiera pensar , no con todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Pero que su rostro estubiera a aescasos milimetros del mío no ayudaba en nada.

─ ¿Por fabor que? ¿Temes a que si te beso te des cuenta de lo que en realidad sucede? ¿a que le temes Granger? - preguntó acercando más aún nuestros rostros . Ya podía sentir la cercanía de sus labios con los míos.

─ Parkinson yo.. - me vi interrumpida cuando dos delicados y rojizos labios acariciaron los míos casi imperceptiblemente y yo me estremecí por completo. Era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado. La ex-Slytherin al ver que no me aparte abrio sus labios apresando los míos en un beso cálido y tierno. Yo no hice nada , ni para detenerla ni para seguir con ello. Y la rubia decidio seguir torturandome de aquella manera. Decidio seguir con aquel juego en el que mis terminasiones nerviosas no saldrían airadas , aquel juego en el que yo me terminaría derritiendo sin poner pega alguna. Y la odie por ello. Y más me odie a mi por no separarla cuando delíneo mi labio inferior con su lengua y más cuando sin enterarme ya tenía su dulce lengua sabor a frambuesa dentro de mi boca jugando con mis labios y mis dientes , explorando mi boca. Y cuando incito la mía , le correspondí sin ser responsable de lo que hacía. Sólo sabía que aquel calor que había comenzado a sentir por todo mi cuerpo se incrementaba con el roce de nuestras lenguas y no pude retener un gemido de gusto cuando su otra mano , que hasta hace pocos instantes había estado apresando mi muñeca para que no pudiese escapar , bajo hasta posarse en mi cintura. Y me odie más cuando no pude controlar mis manos y aprese su cuello entre mis brazos necesitando más de su cercanía , de su aroma , de su fragancia , de su esencia , de su calor.

Cuando la necesidad por oxígeno se hizo presente se separo de mi con deliberada lentitud sin separar sus manos de mi cintura y yo aspire aire tratando de controlar mis desbocados latidos que tarde o temprano me delatarían.

Y como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre mi en ese instnate recapacité , supe que había estado mal. Había besado a una chica. Aquello rayaba de lo normal para irse a lo extraño. Aquello rayaba de lo bueno para pasar a lo malo. Aquello estaba mal y era extraño. Y mi parte de la "prefecta Gryffindor" salió a relucir separandome de ella mientras me acercaba al espejo que minutos antes había mostrado el reflejo de una chica confundida siendo sostenida por otra , quizá aún más confundida.

Sentí los pasos de la rubia seguirme y pude sentir su presencia a mi espalda sin necesidad de mirar el espejo y suspire

─ Está mal - fue lo único que fui capás de decir antes de dejarme caer pesadamente en la cama . La ex-Slytherin en cambio se quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo y luego volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa . Supe que había vuelto a su máscara de fría e indiferente. Aquella que tanto odie en Hogwarts y que aprendi en estos últimos dos meses , sólo eran mentiras para aislarse del mundo exterior.

─ Te va bien el color rojo en los labios Granger - concluyó llendo hacia la puerta.

─ Parkinson - llamé indecisa y la rubia sin voltearse se encogió de hombros

─ No pasa nada Granger , se que no te soy indiferente - dijo para luego desaparecer de mi campo de visión y me quede estática parada frente a la ventana , hasta que oí como cerraba la puerta de salida de mi casa .

Con un pesado suspiro me deje caer en mi cama sin importarme siquiera el hecho de estar en ropa interior. Había.. besado a una chica. Lo había hecho. Y a pesar de todo lo que en algún momento pude pensar , se sintió bien. Se sintio condenadamente bien - pense mientras pasaba mis dedos por los labios y suspiraba.

No sabía que iba a hacer acontinuación. No sabía que pasaría con ella. Nisiquiera sabía si se sentía atraída hacia el resto de la comunidad femenina o era sólo hacia esa rubia. No sabía como mirarla a la cara al día siguiente . No sabía nada y prefirió no saberlo dejandose llevar por Morfeo. El tiempo lo decidiría. O quizá no.

* * *

_Chicas espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot._

_Planee hacer limon pero como siempre , nunca he podido hacer un One-Shot sin convertirlo en un fic o algo así._

_Pero nada de eso, para las que les guste el fem-slash y todo lo que implique ello. Pronto hare la continuación con el lemon._

_Espero sus reviews (: Y disculpen los errores ortográficos , lo he hecho de un tirón sin Word . (:_


End file.
